Promise
by PuresaPoison
Summary: Ok, so this is just like, random Percy moments. Most will contain Annabeth, but it's mostly gonna be about Percy. Will contain other characters too, sometimes. SO yeah, none of the one shots are related to eachother unless I say they are. haha READ ON!
1. PROMISE

Hey, so I'm in NY right now, and I really want to start the one shot stories so, yeah, here ya go!

APOV

"Hey, Annabeth lets go!" Percy's low voice surprised me. I turn around to find his face surprisingly close to mine. Which of course, made those stupid butterflies freak out in stomach.

"What are you talking about Seaweed Brain?" I keep my composure on, and state this in a monotone. He makes that stupid face of his, yes that's right, his crooked grin. How signature.

"We are going for a walk Wise Girl. And you are gonna like it!" He exclaims and takes my hand. Forcing me to leave my cabin without a choice. We keep running until we reach the edge of camp, in front of the woods. I have an annoyed look on my face, but inside I'm excited, I don't know why, but that's just how Percy makes me feel.

"After you my lady," Percy says, in the worse British accent I've ever heard. I end up giggling like an idiot at this, making him smile. Not grin, but a nice, sincere smile, which makes my heart warm.

"Thank you my good sir," I also add, with my own impersonation too. He chuckles at my antics and keeps walking. The sun's going down, the sound's that surround us consists of calm silence. Once in a while you hear the rustle of leafs, this is caused by the gentle autumn breeze. This makes me frown.  
"Good job Seaweed Brain! I don't have a sweater! If I get a cold I am SO suing you!" I taunt jokingly. He looks over to me with a small grin. He let's go of my hand and unzips his fluffy blue sweater and hands it to me.

Of course, I try to reject this, but I soon find out that he has another sweater underneath. I give him a weird look, as to say, _uhh . . .why do you have two sweaters?_ I'm about to ask, but he just gives me a sheepish smile and shrugs. I have no reason to whine, cause know I'm surrounded with the warmth of his sweater. I can smell him, sea breeze. I feel the soft inside made out of cotton, it's nice and fuzzy. And best of all, it's bright sea green/blue, just like his unforgetable eyes. I sigh in contentment once he connects our hands again.  
These are the moments that make it all worth while. After all the fighting and saving the world, the separation when we have to visit our families. The lonely nights we spend in separate cabins. The endless training, and no time for each other. But for some reason, we don't complain.

Like, it really could be worse. For example, the saving the world is behind us, he survived the Apocalypse, he was the one from the prophecy. Percy even tries to spend time with my family when he can, I try too. Those nights in my cabin when I just lie there, Percy comes knocking on the window and stays with me until I go to a nightmare-free sleep. He also lets me slip into his cabin once he's asleep, and we lie in bed in silence, just absorbing each-others presence. When we can, we train together, which is the most fun I have when it comes to training.

So see, we can't complain, there's no reason too. There's also no reason to let this go, because what we have is special, and we know it too. No reason to go and mess this up.

"Hey Wise Girl? Are you ever planning to get married?" Percy's random question throws me off guard. What does he mean by that?

"Uh . . . what are you trying to imply Percy?" My skeptical voice shakes a little at the end. I guess he catches that and realization flashes across his eyes.

"Oh! Oh, I'm not like, uh, asking you to marry me, I'm still convinced that your mom would like, kill me! But no no no no, I was just like, wondering, cause we're like really young, but I guess everyone thinks we're gonna get married right? I mean, why wouldn't they? We're like, totally kick ass together but still! We're like, 17 and stuff! I never even said I love you yet, cause that's like a HUDGE mile stone in someone's relationship right? Or that's what happens in movies, Oh Hades! What if you don't love me and I'm making a fool of myself by ranting on about nothing! Oh gods! OH GODS! UGH! Wow, I'm like, freaking out and like, spazzing! Wow, I'm a spazz! You'd never love a spazz! I'm like, goin crazy! Gods! I'm more weird than WEIRD AL! Oh, gods I don't mean that I wouldn't want to not marry you! Of course I would! Like, everyone would! Like, I would be like, 'honored' to marry you, you're like TOTALLY AWESOME and amazing and beautiful and anything a guy can ever dream about! . . ." And so continued his rant. I would of stopped him, but I found a comfortable spot in front of a tree to watch him pace around the little path we had in the forest. His hands burred somewhere beneath his messy raven hair.

This would be a really weird time to just randomly walk into this situation. I mean, just imagine . . . the HERO of OLYMPUS freaking out and saying how beautiful and awesome I am. And not to mention the calming scenery. They leaves are golden, and red. Some are being crushed by Percy's running around. While I'm just watching, ha, that would be funny.

"And not to mention KIDS!" I add, holding in a laugh.

He turns and points to me (talk about being dramatic) and nods his head, like, _Oh my gods, your right!_

"THE KIDS!" He shouts at the top of his lounges. "I totally forgot! The kids would have to deal with two, well one, really clueless parent and it would be dangerous! And when they ask about Santa! Do we say he's real or fake? 'Cause when these kids told me he was fake, I almost cried! I don't know how little Robyn and William will take it if we tell him we're Santa! Oh no. And what about Edmund? He's the oldest, and he's gonna make fun of them won't he? He's gonna have my hair and your eyes. He's gonna get all the girls, what if he brings one home! He's gonna be such a player! Gods I'm so proud of him!" And so it continued. It would of kept going, but I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing, when I say laughing, I mean rib cracking, tear spilling, air gasping laughing.  
"And on our honey moon-" He suddenly stopped, gasping for air too.  
"Whahh?" Percy's underlay confused.

**Gasp** "Percy," **gasp** "Shut," **gasp** "Up!" *gasp* "I can't breathe! Hahahaha" it took me a while, but finally, I settled down. Percy looked a little hurt, but I just smiled at him.

"Perseus Jackson, what was all that about?" I say dramatically. This makes him blush, and he gives me a lopsided smile and shrugs.

"Ha, sorry," That's all he gives me. I stand up from my comfortable spot, and make my way towards him. I reach to touch his smooth pale cheek, it's soft like silk, and blush red from his rant, and the cold. His gasps make puffs of clouds in the chilly air. The sun has gone down, and the moon is coming up, some stars are out, and already bright. My other hand goes to his neck, and the tips of my fingers play with random strands of his dark hair. It's also soft, and I tug a little at his hair. He closes his eyes for a minute, when he opens them, I can't help but feel those stupid butterflies in my stomach again. His eyes are a darker shade, but still his. He's full of love and passion, and I know that it's for me, no one else, but me. And the feeling that shoots through me every time I remind myself, that he's mine, always makes me happy. It's those damn butterflies.

"You're such a seaweed brain," I whisper quietly. With that, I close the gap between us. The kiss is everything you'd want. Gentle, soft, but full of love. We kiss for a while, until Percy pulls away, a little to soon for my liking. He kneels down onto one knee. This is enough to get my attention. He looks me in the eye and says,

"Wise Girl, promise me . . . that we'll always stay together. That you're going to be there every morning when I wake up. That I'm all that you'll be able to think about. And you're going to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep. Promise me that I'm going to be yours, and you are going to be mine. I'll be your Seaweed Brain, if you're my Wise Girl. And I'll promise you that I'm going to keep you safe, never going to make you feel pressured to do anything, whatever it may be. And I promise to be there with you even when things get impossible, because life without you is impossible. And this is my promise, so just promise me,"

He takes out a ring. A blue and gray ring. I has one sea green diamond in the center, and four smoky white diamonds surrounding it. It has a silver band around it. It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

Tears spill over my eyes, Percy's giving me a promise ring, and I can't believe it's happening.

"I love you Annabeth," He says quietly, and his tone is sincere.

"I love you too Percy." I whisper.  
"Promise."


	2. Dyslexia

_**Ok, so I disappeared but that's because I got really sick again! Yeah...so I wanna wish u a Merry Christmas AND A HAPPY NEW YEAH! Haha sorry, I just sang that stupid song in my head! Ok, so I was doing some research on Dyslexia for a Health project (Yes I picked that subject because of Percy and friends...don't judge!) and I got inspired to do something Percy related...and I can't concentrate on reading about it until I write this oneshot! EJOY and READ ON!**_

_**PPOV**_

Adults claim to understand what you're going through. They pity you and try to act sympathetic. But the truth is, they couldn't care less. Sure they seem like it, but in reality, you're just an annoying kid who sits in the back corner of the room, wasting space. Yup, all I do is keep that seat warm in English.

"Percy, pay attention please," My English teacher sighed. She sent daggers my way . . . my point exactly. I was too busy looking at a picture of me, Wise Girl, and G-man. Grover had his arms around Annabeth's and my shoulders. We were smiling wildly and goofing around. I smiled at the memory and picture.

I must of looked like a total idiot. Sitting in the back, looking at my book (that had the picture on top of it) smiling like an idiot. I guess that's why my teacher yelled at me.

"Mr. Jackson! Maybe you would like to read the next paragraph to Perks of Being a Wallflower," Mrs. Rowly speaks with authority. She's old and apparently forgets important details like the fact that I can't really read.

My head snaps up and I look around the room. Suddenly my heart starts crashing against my chest. My hands get sweaty, and I subconsciously rub my pale palms against the rough fabric of my black jeans. I notice that all eyes are on me. I shake my leg up and down to an imaginary rhythm in my head, which soon falls into sync with my heart beat. I clear my throat and look down to my book.

I really didn't understand much about this book. But what I did sounded interesting. All I knew was that his name was Charlie, and his aunt died, and something about seeing this girl get raped . . . but yeah . . . that's pretty much it.

"Perseus . . . when you are ready," gods, can't that lady just shut it?

I take a deep breath and try to concentrate, but it's too hard. I fight monsters, I'm in training for a Titan War, but yet I can't read one stupid line.

"Mrs. Rowly?" Luckily, Rachel's voice pierces the eerie silence and I look over to see her hand shoot up.

"Yes Ms. Dare?" The dinosaur reply's.

"May I continue reading," Rachel pauses, "Ma'am?" Sigh, she's such a kiss up, but I'm grateful for that.

"Of course you may. I absolutely _adore_ when the youth of America notice the absolute bliss that comes from reading!" Did I mention that my teacher always wanted to be an author? She has this idea that speaking like that will inspire her to write one . . . but I seriously doubt it.

Rachel looks over to me and smiles, I nod to her and make a face that clearly states how grateful I am. She laughs a little at my stupidity and continues reading. I let our a breath that I've been holding and slump down in my seat. I look at the page again, feeling hopeful that a miracle has happened allowing me to understand at least one word.

Instantly I feel my heart plummet to the pit of my stomach. I feel myself get cold and I shiver a little. Maybe it's out of anger, or sadness. But the happiness I was once feeling while looking at that picture, has been abandoned and forgotten.

I cover my face with my hands, letting my elbows rest on the wooden desk. I'm consumed with my thoughts and angst. I've been feeling worse lately. I see less of my mom now-a-days, she spends all her time with her boyfriend Paul. Man, I feel so selfish! I should be happy! I mean, I am happy for her. She's happy, so I should be, which I am. But it's different. She deserves someone who's there for her, who's good for her, who makes her feel good. After what happened with Gabe . . . I don't want to think about it.

Gabe was a mistake. That's all he was. He didn't do anything good for my mother. But he did keep me alive, even when he wanted to hurt me, or take my money. He was just a big, fat, ugly bully. Not to mention smelly! Gods, he deserved to get turned into stone! Ok Percy, calm down.

I just wish Annabeth was here. She's my best friend, and I just want to be with her. Gods, I sound like I love her! Do I? No I don't, she deserves someone who likes to learn, and someone who's smart. Not some dumb New Yorker who doesn't know the square root of pie! If that's even a thing . . . is it? What's pie? It's 3.14 . . . I think . . . doesn't it have more numbers? DAMN! See I even get distracted easily! I'm just not . . . I'm not . . . gods, I can't even come up with a good adjective! I'm not awesome! There, that's it.

I don't know why I'm all depressed all of a sudden. I almost cried at the end of Peter Pan! Jeez, what's wrong with me? Is it puberty? Or, maybe the stress?

Stress, pfft! Stress, why should I be stressful? It can't be the fact that I have to fight in a huge war that will either save, or destroy Olympus. Nah, that can't be it! Maybe it's the fact that I might die if I don't train hard enough. Or maybe my family will die, or my friends. Oh I know, it's because Camp Half-Blood will be over run by Luke and his ugly monster army! Ok Percy, stop with the sarcasm, you'll be fine. Well, if a Minotaur comes charging in here then that would clearly qualify as 'not good'.

"Percy? Are you feeling well?" I jump at the sound of a gentle female voice. I open my eyes but quickly shut them once I get blinded from the classroom lights. I look up and lock eyes with Rachel. I notice that her eyes are full of worry and that she's standing in front of me. I look around to find that everyone else in the room has left. I guess I zoned out long enough to end the period.

"Do you need help? You wanna go to the nurse or something?" She continues. I feel slightly dazed, but muster up enough energy to shake my head and quietly say,

"Nah I'm alright," whispering slightly I continue, "Thanks Red, for everything," I smile a little and slowly stand up. Rachel smiles at the nick name and understands why I thank her.

"Hey Percy, my dad's assistant's comin to pick me up after school. You wanna lift?" She asks nonchalantly. I smile at the thought.

"Missing the opportunity to ride in a Ferrari is just unthinkable Ms. Dare." I try to act sophisticated but she knows better.

"Ha thought so! Do you wanna come over and watch the Jets game on my TV or do u wanna hang at your house?" She asks. My mom won't be home tonight to watch the football game with me. She's going on a date with Paul.

"Only if we get to watch on that big ass HD TV you have! And there has to be snacks! You can't watch a football game without em'! They're standards you must exceed!" I joke, but she knows that I'm still being serious.

Rachel mutters something about boys and their football. I laugh a long with her and forget about my worries for a bit. But just for a little while.


End file.
